


Curls

by animad



Series: Curls [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animad/pseuds/animad
Summary: Dan forgets his straighteners when he goes to stay with Phil.





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this to be set during some non-descript time during 2009 where Dan stays at Phil's while Phil's family was there as well.

Dan opened his eyes, the sudden hit of daylight instantly making him close them again. He scrunched up his face and groaned while he stretched out his long limbs. Then he sat up, pushing the duvet down to around his waist, and rubbed his hands over his face. He could hear the clinking of cutlery against dishes downstairs, and looked over to see the pile of Phil's clothes on the floor from last night, now minus a hoodie. He pulled the duvet off his legs and swung them over the side, then grabbed the hoodie from his own pile and pulled it over his head. He stood up, stretched again, and started to make his way to join the Lesters downstairs.

As he made his way across the room, he passed Phil's mirror that was lent up against the wall. He glanced at his reflection on the way passed but it was a second later that it registered what he'd seen.

He backed up and leaned towards his reflection, horrified. He should have known this would happen. He spun around searching through his bags and their contents that had become sprawled across the floor. He stopped and thought back to the previous morning in his own bedroom.

He had been in a rush, having left his bags only half packed the night before, distracted by a call from Phil. He had woken up to his alarm that was set to give him just enough time to straighten his hair, eat, and make the journey to the train station, but he’d realised he also still had half his packing to do. So it was inevitable he would forgot something. In his rush he must have left them on the side in the bathroom.

He groaned again, realising the consequences of his mistake. He stood up slowly and turned to look back in the mirror again. He pulled down on a particularly curly strand of hair so that it touched his shoulder. He let go and it sprung back in to place. Dan sighed, remembering all the plans Phil had told him about, for the millionth time, the night before that they were going to do today. He scrunched up his face again. He'd have to make up an excuse.

He turned back towards the door, moving slower this time, trying to give himself more time to think up something acceptable.

Dan reached the bottom of the stairs and turned toward the kitchen, he'd just say he wasn't feeling too well, and hoped Phil would just let them play video games all day. Again. That was plenty enough for Dan, but Phil had been talking about this day and all they were going to do since Dan had booked the train tickets over a week ago.

He could see Phil, from where he stood, sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast and could hear the rest of the Lesters were there as well. Already feeling self conscious, he started down the hall towards them.

\-----

Phil had woken up about an hour before, he hadn't woken Dan, instead had laid beside him admiring how peaceful he looked when he wasn't pent up with anxiety. But had Phil begun to get restless and had picked up his phone from his bedside table and checked Twitter. Then facebook. Then his emails, and back to twitter again.

When he heard someone walk down the stairs, then quiet voices drifting back up, he slowly slid out of bed, taking care to still not wake Dan. The air of the room felt cold compared the warm cosiness under the duvet, heated by two bodies. He grabbed his hoodie from the pile of clothes he'd left next to his bed the night before and made his way downstairs.

\-----

The night before, they had gone to bed earlier than either of them would have normally. They had been watching a film with Phil's parents, and it wasn't that it was a bad film, it was actually quite good, Phil had made a mental note to watch the rest of it another time. And it wasn't that his parents were being particularly annoying or embarrassing, it was just that they were there full stop.

He and Dan had been sat next to each other on the sofa, sides pressed together, Dan slouched a little lower so he could rest his head against Phil's shoulder. Phil had slid his arm next to Dan's so they were linked slightly and had rest his hand over Dan's, without holding it.

About half way through the film, Dan had started to tilt his head up every few minutes to look at Phil in the eye. He hadn't said anything, didn't need too, Phil understood what he was trying to say.

On about the fifth time, Phil had stood and said that they were tired and were going to go to bed. They said their goodnights to Phil's parents and made there way upstairs, grabbing some chocolate from the kitchen on the way passed. If Phil's parents had been surprised at their early departure they hadn't said anything, but when Phil glanced back as they left the room he could see his mum smiling her knowing smile while looking at his dad, who he could only assume was returning the same look. He’d cringed a bit but had known nothing they thought was going to happen would happen. He was better than that.

They had changed into their pjs, and got into bed, Phil had brought his laptop with him so they could watch a film. He’d sat nearest the wall so Dan could snuggle into his side and Phil could put his arm around him.

They’d chosen a film at random on Netflix that turned out to be decidedly worst than the film they had been watching downstairs, but they were together, and they were alone, with chocolate, so neither were complain.

An hour and a half later, when the film was finished, they had got up to clean their teeth and use the bathroom.

Dan had been first back into bed, so was nearest the wall now, and had wasted no time making himself comfortable beneath the duvet.

As Phil had turned off all the lights, his parents having since gone to bed themselves, he’d remembered Dan telling him about his disliking for the dark. Phil hadn't taken it too seriously at the time, mostly because of how off-handedly Dan had said it, but as he’d walked back over to Dan and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that Dan had pushed himself even further under the covers than he had been. His fingers clutching the edge of the duvet, holding it just below his eyes which were staring at Phil as he walked closer.

Phil had let out a low giggle, and lifted the covers slightly so he could get beneath them as well. As soon as he'd been settled, Dan had shifted quickly from his position still clutching the duvet to wrapping his arms around Phil's chest and stuffing his head into Phil's armpit, coincidently putting him even further under the covers. Phil had giggled again and shifted a little to make himself more comfortable and had wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulder. And there they stayed, lulled to sleep by the rhythm of each other's beathing.

\-----

Now, Phil was sat at the table, happily eating his cornflakes and chatting to his parents about the plans for the day. They had already talked about them several times before, but Phil was excited. They were all going to take Dan out into Manchester to show him some of their favourite places in the city.

He heard Dan padding down the stairs, obviously lazily, it was 8am after all, and Phil was only not the same because of his excitement for the day ahead.

The movement of Dan reaching the bottom caught his eye and he instinctively turned his head towards him. As soon as Phil's eyes hit him, Dan saw them go wide and Phil gasp a little. Dan immediately screwed up his face, turned around and made to go back up the stairs. He needed to do something about his hair. He heard a chair scraping and barefeet thudding across the floor quickly. Then a set of hands were pulling back on his arm.

“Dan, come back” Phil whined. He knew Dan was self conscious about his hair, he should have been more careful. But the sight of the beautiful mass of curls hanging from Dan’s head surprised him. He’d only ever seen them a couple of times and that was by the shitty quality of a webcam. He made a mental note to prepare himself better next time. “I’m sorry” he continued, trying to pull Dan towards to the kitchen.

Martyn, who could see them from the table, screwed up his nose and turned back to his breakfast. There was only so much cutesy shit he could take from them before it made him feel physically sick.

His mum just smiled at both of her sons.

“Nooo,” said Dan, “I don’t want to.”

“Pleeeease,” Phil was still pulling on Dan’s arm, he wasn’t going to give up that easily

“No, I cant do it.”

“Yes, you can.”

Dan turned to look at Phil, perhaps the truth was better after all. “I forgot my straighteners, Phil. I can't go outside looking like this.” He gestured towards his hair.

Phil sighed and relaxed his grip on Dan's arm, but didn’t let go. He moved towards Dan a little.

“I think your curls are pretty”

Dan just glared back.

“But fine, you can borrow my crappy ghd’s if you want.”

Dan considered this for a second, before letting out a quiet breath “Okay” he said, almost a whisper. “Thank you.”

Phil smiled a little, keeping Dan's eye contact, and tugged on his arm again, but more gently this time. Slowly, Dan turned around fully and allowed himself to be pulled into the kitchen. They kept this position, Phil walking backwards so he could allow himself to take in Dan and all his curly-ness for as long as possible before it was taken away from him.

When they reached the kitchen Phil let go and went to pour Dan some cereal, while Dan took a seat at the table with Phil’s family. He greeted them good morning, but kept his eyes on the table as much as possible. He could tell they all noticed but deliberately didn’t mention it. He appreciated them for that.

\-----

After breakfast, Dan would straighten his hair using Phil’s straighteners. But the next morning, he would again wake up with the curly monstrosity sat back atop his head, yet when they decided they weren’t going to go out that day, it was several hours before he remembered to iron them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any constructive criticism welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr post](http://yourfriendlyblogstalker.tumblr.com/post/171025563737/curls)


End file.
